wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Archimonde
Bitwa o Górę Hyjal | Kompani = Kil'jaeden (współdowódca sił Legionu) Velen (dawny przyjaciel z triumwiratu eredarów) }} Archimonde (wymowa ARK-i-mond) był lewą ręką upadłego tytana Sargerasa. Był jednym z najpotężniejszych i najmroczniejszych Eredarów. Jego bezwzględność i przebiegłość szybko zapewniły mu stan i moc w szeregach Eredarów, aż ostatecznie został jednym z pierwszych spośród nich. Stał się arcydemonem. Zarówno w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, jak i w World of Warcraft, głosu użycza mu David Lodge. thumb|Archimonde w WoW'ie Biografia Pochodzenie Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy lat temu Archimonde był jednym z trzech przywódców (wraz z Kil'jaeden i Velenem) ojczyzny Eredarów, planety Argus. Sargeras skontaktował się z nimi i zaoferował ogromną moc, w zamian za lojalność. Archimonde i Kil'jaeden ochoczo przyjęli ofertę, ale Velen ją odrzucił, buntując się i opuszczając Argus wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami. Tym sposobem dał początek Draenei. Archimonde został mianowany dowódcą polowym wojsk Legionu, dowodząc ruchami jednostek i nadzorując inwazje. Kil'jaeden otrzymał bardziej tajemnicze operacje i pieczę nad rekrutacją nowych ras i sług dla Płonącego Legionu. Przez fakt okupowania różnych pozycji, tak Kil'jaeden, jak i Archimonde wytworzyli dla siebie różne hierarchie demonów, które działały na zasadzie rywalizacji. Władcy otchłani, strażnicy zagłady podlegali pod Archimonde'a i upiorni władcy, podczas gdy kapłani cienia służyli Kil'jaedenowi. Wojna Starożytnych Około piętnaście tysięcy lat później, kiedy używane lekkomyślnie praktyki magiczne Królowej Azshary zaczęły przyciągać uwagę Sargerasa, Archimonde, Mannorotha i Hakkara the Houndmaster poprowadzili niszczycielską i katastrofalną w skutkach inwazję. Wraz z tysiącem demonicznych sług, przeszli przez portal pod Studnią Wieczności i uwolnili swoje siły na starożytną krainę Kalimdor, równając z ziemią wszystkie budowle i rozlewając krew wszystkich istot, na jakie się natknęli. Jednakże młody druid, Malfurion Stormrage, zebrał małą grupę nocnych elfów, i z pomocą Cenariusa oraz potężnych smoków, na czele z Alexstraszą, zwalczyli demoniczne hordy. W ostatecznej bitwie portal stał się niestabilny i zawalił się, niszcząc przy tym świat. To zdarzenie zaowocowało odesłaniem Archimonda i jego sług z powrotem w płonące czeluścia Upiornej Nicości. Druga Inwazja Przygotowania Archimonde rozpamiętywał klęskę przez dziesięć tysięcy lat w zakamarkach Upiornej Nicości, jednocześnie planując nową inwazję. Jego towarzysz, Kil'jaeden, znalazł odpowiednie środki na atak na Draenor poprzez Ner'zhula i, ostatecznie, Gul'dana. Za sprawą Mannorotha, wodzowie Orkowej Hordy zostali skorumpowani, a żądza krwi doprowadziła orków w stan burzliwego szału, który pochłonął ich świat. Orkowie mieli zostać posłańcami powrotu Legionu, niszczą wszystko, co ujrzą, żeby nikt nie był w stanie przeciwstawić się Legionowi. Jednakże po podróży do Azeroth ostatecznym zniszczeniu Draenoru, Horda została pokonana przez siły dawnego Arathoru i ich sojuszników. Orkowie nie zdołali wykonać swojej mrocznej misji. Szczęśliwie dla Legionu, stare środki mogły zostać użyte ponownie. Mroczny szaman Ner'zhul z Klanu Cienistego Księżyca został odnaleziony przez Kil'jaedena i Płonący Legion w Upiornej Nicości, gdzie dryfował razem z najwierniejszymi wyznawcami po próbie odnalezienia nowych światów do kontroli. Po pewnym czasie został przemieniony w Króla Lisza, eterycznego ducha kontrolującego Plagę Nieumarłych, siłe tak potężną, że miała odnieść sukces tam, gdzie zawiedli orkowie. Rezultaty przeszły najśmielsze oczekiwania. Archimonde miał dowodzić inwazją Legionu, ale potrzebował niezbędnych środków, żeby dostać się do Azeroth. Z powodu jego olbrzymiej mocy, do przywołania potrzebna była duża ilość magii. Czekał aż do nawiązania kontaktu przez Kel'Thuzada, który po wykradnięciu Księgi Medivha z Dalaranu rozpoczął długi proces przywoływania. W miarę jego trwania, niebiosa zaczęły się rozrywać, a potężne infernale i ogary piekieł zostały przysłane na pomoc Pladze. W końcu rytuał dobiegł końca i Archimonde został przywołany do świata Azeroth. Gniew Legionu Na wstępie Archimonde powierzył dowództwo nad Plagą Tichondriusowi, mówiąc, że Król Lisz nie jest już mu potrzebny. Niewiadomą dla niego był fakt, że Ner'zhul był na to świetnie przygotowany w swoim wielkim planie. Następnie Archimonde własnoręcznie zniszczył Dalaran.thumb|300px|right|Archimonde niszczy Dalaran Nikt nie mógł powstrzymać inwazji na Lordaeron. Archimonde przyzwał hordy demonów, łącznie z mrocznym władcą otchłani, Mannorothem. Razem przetoczyli się przez kraje Loradaeronu niszcząc wszystko, na co się natknęli. Wkrótce Tichondrius odkrył, że w krainach niszczonych przez Legion nie ma orków. Demony ruszyły za nimi przez morze do Kalimdoru, gdzie znaleziono także nocne elfy, które były przyczyną wygnania Legionu millenia temu. Archimonde, Mannoroth i Tichondrius uknuli plan ponownego zniewolenia orków i użycia ich w celu zniszczenia półboga nocnych elfów, Cenariusa. Plan okazał się częściowym sukcesem. Mannoroth skorumpował Groma Hellscreama, przejmując tym samym kontrolę nad Klanem Wojennej Pieśni i doprowadzając ich do zniszczenia Cenariusa. Jednakże, z czasem Hellscream został uwolniony i poświęcił siebie niszcząc Mannorotha, przez to na zawsze zrywając kontrolę Legionu nad orkami. Pomimo śmierci Mannorotha, Archimonde osiągnął swój cel - śmierć Cenariusa. Rozpoczął inwazję na Kalimdor otwarcie walcząc z nocnymi elfami. Spotkał nawet Tyrande Whisperwind, przywódczynię Strażniczek, która obudziła druidów i razem z nimi rozpoczęłą walkę z Legionem. Arcydemon kontynuował inwazję na Kalimdor w bezwzględny sposób, walcząc na wielu frontach z połączonymi siłami Przymierza i Hordy, jak i ze Strażniczkami. Na jego rozkazy Tichondrius użył Czaszki Guldana, w celu spaczenia lasów Ashenvale, tym samy sprowadzając wielu rdzennych mieszkańców lasu na stronę Legionu. Mimo to siły demonów sporo straciły kiedy nocny elf Illidan Stormrage wykradł Czaszkę i użył jej mocy do uśmiercenia Tichondriusa. Archimonde nie wydawał się przejmować tą stratą i przywołał najbardziej godnego zaufania Upiornego Władcę Anetherona, żeby wraz z lojalnym Legionowi liszem Ragem Winterchillem, dowodził siłami Plagi. Koniec Archimonda thumb|300px|right|Ogniki niszczą Archimonde'a Archimonde przeszedł do najważniejszego celu inwazji. Wysłał olbrzymie siły, żeby zaatakować Nordrassil, Drzewo Świata. Poprzez wyssanie jego energii, nie tylko odciąłby nocne elfy od ich źródła mocy, ale także zyskałby moc porównywalną do mocy Sargerasa. Tyrande i Malfurion sprzymierzyli się z Przymierzem, Hordą, Mrocznymi Trollami z Klanu Shadowtooth i Furbolgami z Plemienia Barskin. Pochód demonów na Górę Hyjal był męcząco powolny, gdyż musiał w drodze zniszczyć każdą bazę wroga z pomocą Azgalora (następcy Mannorotha jako dowódca władców otchłani), Rage Winterchilla i Anetherona. Bazy ludzi, orków i nocnych elfów spowolniły dowódcę demonów, jednak jego przebiegły umysł i monumentalna potęga pozwoliły Legionowi zniszczyć wszystkie bazy. Najpierw zniszczył bazę Jainy Proudmoore, następnie Thralla, ostatecznie docierając do bazy nocnych elfów, którą unicestwił jednym machnięciem ręki. Zmiażdżył magiczne bramy strzegące Drzewa Świata i zaczął się na nie wspinać. W miarę wspinaczki rósł, zdeterminowany zniszczyć Nordrassil i pochłonąć jego moc. Nie zwrócił uwagi na pozornie niegroźne ogniki, zbierające się w pobliżu. Gdy Archimonde próbował wyssać energię Drzewa, Malfurion zadął w Róg Cenariusa, wzywając tym starożytnych strażników. tysiące ogników powstało z otaczających Nordrassil mniejszych drzew i zaczęły się gromadzić wokół Archimonda, detonując się w olbrzymim wybuchu, który unicestwił demonicznego czarnoksiężnika i spalił lasy wokół Drzewa Świata. Sama natura powstała, by powstrzymać bezczeszczenie. Podczas gdy Drzewo z czasem uleczy wszystkie rany, Archimonde został pokonany na zawsze. Osobowość Archimonde był niezwykle brutalny, często zabijał podwładnych, gdy ci go zawiedli, albo w celu rozładowania frustracji. Wydawał się bardziej skłonny wybaczać klęski podwładnym, któych trudno było zastąpić, a jego brutalna natura skutecznie motywowała innych żeby go nie zawieść. Pomimo wysokiego poziomu inteligencji, jego arogancja i nieumiejętność trzymania agresji na wodzy były fatalnym połączeniem. Podczas Bitwy o Górę Hyjal, Malfurion Stormrage wykorzystał jego brak zdolności do trzymania tego poza analizą działań i unicestwił go. Ciekawostka W 'World of Warcraft' na Górze Hyjal pod Drzewem Świata można zobaczyć gigantyczne kości Archimonde'a (jego szczątki po potężnej detonacji ogników). Z kolei w Jaskiniach Czasu można przenieść się portalem na szczyt Góry Hyjal jeszcze przed śmiercią Archimonde'a (po prostu przenieść się w czasie). Możemy wtedy stanąć do walki z Archimondem zamiast ogników i w pewien sposób "zmienić bieg historii". Pamiętne kwestie thumb * Drżyjcie śmiertelnicy, drżyjcie i rozpaczajcie. Do waszego świata zstąpiła zagłada. (po wyjściu przez portal do Dalaranu) * Niech ta blizna będzie symbolem pierwszego ciosu, wymierzonego w świat śmiertelników : Z tej pieczęci narodzi się zguba ludzkości, : która w swojej arogancji próbowała sobie przywłaszczyć nasz ogień : Tylko głupcy budują potęgę na wiedzy skradzonej innym : teraz strawi ich ten sam ogień, który próbowali okiełznań : Niech echa zagłady niosą się przez świat, by wszyscy, którzy je usłyszeli, rozpaczali (przed i po zniszczeniu Dalaranu) * Wy orkowie jesteście słabi i nie warci zachodu! Nie rozumiem czemu Mannoroth w ogóle się wami zajmował! (do Thralla) * Ten mały pokurcz mnie zranił.. (śmiech) Czy ktoś jeszcze sprzeciwia się Płonącemu Legionowi? (po zniszczeniu bazy orków) * Jesteś bardzo dzielna stając naprzeciw mnie mały człowieku. Gdyby tylko twoi pobratymcy byli równie dzielni, usuwanie waszej nędznej rasy z oblicza tego świata byłoby dużo przyjemniejsze! (do Jainy po zniszczeniu bazy ludzi. Linki zewnętrzne da:Archimonde de:Archimonde en:Archimonde es:Archimonde fi:Archimonde fr:Archimonde it:Archimonde no:Archimonde ru:Архимонд Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Battle for Mount Hyjal mob Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Uczniowie Sargerasa Kategoria:Demoniczna Przyjaźń Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Eredarowie